The Quest to Uncall
by katykat5
Summary: This is probably just a one-shot about if Jess had left before Nick ran out to uncall it.


The Quest to Uncall  
Nick raced through the building with his suit in hand and determination pulsing through his whole being. He was excited, uncertain, and scared out of his mind. He had to get her back, because he knew this could really be something amazing. But he was nervous too, she had every right to reject him. And if he truly ruined every chance of being with her, he would surely have another Caroline sized case of depression on his hands.

A cool gust of wind rushed against Nick as he exited the building. He searched the streets for any signs of Jess, looking left and right over and over until he realized she was gone. She had gone back home, and back to being single. The thought of her back in the loft without him seemed to finalize the end of their relationship to Nick. His heart sank and his shoulders slumped, all hope for the future swiftly leaving him. He slowly sat down on the curb. Putting his head in his hands, he fought the urge to cry. Nick Miller had gone and ruined everything again, because that was his thing. He had pushed Jess away every chance he got when he should have been begging her to stay. He panic moon walked away from her, avoided his feelings, dated Shane, avoided his feeling again, and let her dad get in his head. But it's not as if he hasn't tried, right? He kissed her and put himself out there time an again. It was Jess who kept running away from him. Why did she keep running away?

Nick felt a hand placed on his shoulder an looked up to see Winston with a look of sympathy and possibly dizziness. After that badger bite, it was unclear whether touching Nick's shoulder was an act of consolation or an attempt to maintain balance. Either way, Nick mustered up a sad smile.

"I'm sorry man" Winston said simply.

Nick just shook his head and asked, "Why does she keep running away?"

Winston pondered the question thoughtfully before answering, "Maybe because she needs you to chase after her."

Nick's turtle face suggested he didn't understand just what Winston meant. If she wanted to be with him, why wouldn't she just stay?

"Nick," Winston continued, "I think we all know you aren't the best at expressing your feelings through words. And if you can't communicate that to her, the only way for her to be sure you want this to happen is if you make it happen." Winston watched as a smile appeared on Nick's face.

Winston was thrown back when Nick jumped up suddenly with that same determination from before once again surging. Nick gave him a pat on the back and with a grin said, "Thanks again Winnie!"

"Yah okay, don't call me that," Winston remarked. He watched bewildered as Nick began running up and down the road frantically calling for a taxi. When one of the cabs was bold enough to stop for the crazy man in the street, both Nick and Winston hopped in.

"Umm... We are gonna need to stop by the hospital first. Then you and Jess can continue your exhausting romantic escapades." With that, Winston passed out.

After dropping Winston off at the emergency room, Nick hopped back in the cab. He rattled off the loft address to the driver who stared at him blankly.

"Come again?" asked the driver.

Nick repeated the address, slowly and impatiently.

The driver started the car, but then stopped and turned around to look at Nick. He asked, "Are you sure your friend is gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry about it." Nick raised his eyebrows and said, "Can we go now?"

"What are you so eager for?" Inquired the driver.

Nick smiled and thought of what he was truly hoping for. He was eager to be in a relationship, care about something, and just get his life together. But he was more eager for all this because it would be with Jess. Not knowing how to express this to some stranger he simply answered, "A girl."

The driver gave him a knowing smile and turned back around to drive Nick to his future.

* * *

Jess had been silently crying the whole drive back to the loft. The tears welled up in her eyes so much that they blurred her vision. Eventually, it got so bad that she had to pull over. She sat staring ahead until she broke out into full on sobs. Jess remained in this state for a minute before she could pull herself together enough to coherently think about what she was even crying about. It should be simple: Nick had ended their... whatever type of relationship they had been in. So she should be mad at him. But she had this nagging feeling that this just wasn't the case. In fact, she was mad at herself. Why did she doubt him? And why did she let him call it? Jess practically called it herself, telling him to just say it and then saying calling it felt good. It had actually felt like her heart was crushed by bricks and she wanted to beg him to take her back right then. But she was too hurt. So she just played along and waited for Nick to realize that it did not in fact feel good.

Couldn't he see the sadness in her face? It was painstakingly obvious, yet he seemed oblivious. Why wasn't he a mind reader? Stupid Nick Miller.

Jess knew what she had to do now. She turned the car on, drove to the nearest intersection, and took a U-turn.

* * *

When Nick arrived at the loft, he ran to the elevator. After pressing the button ten times, and waiting a whole two seconds, he gave up and ran up the stairs. He entered the loft and searched frantically for her once again.

"Jess, are you home?" No answer. He tried again. "Jessica!" Still nothing.

He figured she was upset and just ignoring him so he searched the entire loft. However, much to his dismay, Nick came up short. Jess' absence perplexed him, until he considered the thought that she may have retreated to Cece's house.

* * *

By the time Jess back arrived at the wedding center, the place had pretty much cleaned out. The remainders included Elizabeth and Cece, who sat side by side. Their expressions were identical, a mix of frustration and fatigue. Although upset, they seemed in agreement with each other. Jess wondered what exactly they were talking about, knowing the broader subject would definitely be Schmidt. Before she could walk over and find out, she saw Cece reach into her purse and grab her phone. Cece looked down and rolled her eyes before answering the call.

Nick was surprised when Cece actually answered. He assumed her and Jess had gone home to discuss their boy troubles and do whatever it was that women do when they hate men. And Nick thought this would include ignoring calls from said men.

"Hello?" came Cece's less than thrilled voice.

"Hey are you with Jess?" asked Nick timidly.

"No.. Wait, I thought she was with you." Cece's voice changed from bored to threatening in an instant. "What did you do? I swear, if you already screwed this up-"

"Who is that, Cece?" Nick could faintly hear Jess' voice through the phone.

"Oh hey Jess, where have you been?" Cece's tone had changed again and she had calmed down for Jess' sake.

"Well, I left but I ... I came back for Nick."

Nick's breathe caught in his throat. She had gone looking for him too. Jess didn't want to call it and she was potentially just as desperate to get him back as he was to get her. Knowing the only thing he had left to do to get her back was meet her face to face should've relaxed him and mellowed the frenzy he had been. However, now he feared that after attempting to find him, Jess would lose hope. This would be uncharacteristic of her, but he had put her through a lot recently. Also, the fact that Jess was now with Cece decreased his odds. Cece was never a big fan of Nick and her best friend powers could certainly turn Jess against him. Nick weighed all these obstacles in his mind and made an arbitrary calculation of how much time he had to get back to Jess until she wouldn't want him anymore. He came up with 20 minutes.

* * *

After remembering the rough day Cece had, Jess had decided to sit down with her and Elizabeth. She had resolved to contact Nick later, because knowing him he was probably sitting at some bar drinking his troubles away. Or back at the loft. Either way, he would be avoiding confrontation.

Jess had suffered through 20 minutes of listening to Cece and Elizabeth rant on and on about Schmidt. Not that she didn't like to give a good Schmidt rant, but this was ridiculous! These two women who claim to love him had conjured up a never ending list of his shortcomings and felt the need to share it with Jess, an innocent bystander. Being around Schmidt was exhausting, so hearing about his worst qualities felt like being with Schmidt on his worst day. But through the torture, Jess had managed to zone out. She stared out into the dusk sky and wondered if Nick was thinking about her too. When they called it off, he initiated it. But he seemed so uncertain, so unsettled. She hoped he was regretting it, but she knew he wouldn't come beg for her back. He had never tried for any of his other relationships when things got tough. Nothing would be different with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cab pulled up. It was too dark to see who sat inside, but that didn't stop her from hoping it was a certain Chicogoan bartender. As the car slowed down to park, the passenger door swung open and a man jumped out.

"Ow!" Nick screamed. Jess stood up, confused and concerned. Then Nick put his hand up and yelled "I'm alright." He scrambled to his feet and locked eyes with Jess. He smiled sheepishly and exclaimed, "I've never jumped out of a moving car before. That was awesome!"

Jess' worry vanished now and she began, "Well, actually Nick..." She looked at how confident and proud he seemed in this moment, and decided not to kill his joy. She also couldn't help but noticed how ruffled his hair and shirt had gotten since this morning when he was so clean and groomed. Though she had thought he looked incredibly handsome before, she much preferred this look.

Nick ignored her disagreement and jumped straight to the point. "Jess, I'm un calling it." She smiled and struggled to believe this was reality. He continued, "I don't care about the fact you will someday realize I'm a loser with no future. And when you do... it's gonna be hard. But that's fine because I need to give this a try. We didn't just have one night, we've had two years. And calling this off now really doesn't feel good to me. So lets uncall it. And please, before you laugh at me, say yes." By the end of his little speech, Nick was practically begging. Jess noticed that he had addressed every part of their conversation from before, except for the part where he said they weren't in love. It was probably too soon to take that back now, but he had said it for a reason hadn't he?

Without a word, Jess walked towards him, her speed increasing with each step. She reached him and pulled him in for a kiss that was surely her answer. When they finally pulled away, Jess couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I thought I told you to say yes before laughing in my face!" Nick criticized with mock anger.

Jess rolled her eyes and reasoned, "Seriously, Miller? I thought communicating through passionate kisses was the only way you knew how."

Nick nodded in agreement before kissing her again, and this kiss meant 'Thanks for not giving up on this.' But it wasn't just Nick who was saying this, it was Jess too.

* * *

_**So for those who say Nick was lucky Jess hadn't left yet because then she wouldn't have been able to uncall it, I say you're wrong! I think they would've gotten together either way because it was meant to be. Yes, that sounds awfully cheesy, but true love is cheesy so don't blame me! Okay that's all I have to say. Leave a comment if you disagree :)**_


End file.
